Mason (BoB)
Mason '''is the second Oracle of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death who acts as an enemy in this game. He's the South Oracle, also called the South Sage or the Order Sage. He is part of Hades' army and the second Oracle that fell thanks to the Golden and Dark Bracelets. He's also considered one of the ten most powerful Death Bracelets. His weapons are the Cryos-Arrows and Cryobow. With this weapon, he can freeze anything just with touching the enemy with the arrows that are thrown. His main ability is Ice Form, with this ability his body can be frozen easily. He can give cold to anything or even freeze anything with a simple contact. This character is based off of Mariothemovie. Games Appearences Battle of Bracelets Series Mason is one of the meanest enemies of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is the sage of the second Oracle where the Golden and Dark Bracelets go to save Bella. In this case, Mason is the boss of the South Oracle and the one who watches out the Golden Bracelet who was prisoned there, Will. He is mentioned by Crane after being defeated. He tells Aingeru and Alex that he is a good bracelet and he may defeat them. Mason, after being defeated, he decides to chase the Golden Bracelets like Crane. He will also fight against some Golden and Dark Bracelets, specially against Pablo, Xavier, Will, Garone and Uil. He will be a helper of the Cancer's Quest in the Anti-Zodiacal Challenge. Mason froze the Cancer Palace to get a hard quest for Golden and Dark Bracelets. After that, he decides to help Radamantis in the defense of the Hades Grand Palace and avoid the invasion of the palace. He was considered a good Bracelet to be sent to the alive world and help in the invasion of the alive world. After the Hades War, he decides to stay also a long time in the alive world. It will make that he will make friends with some Golden and Dark Bracelets. Personality Mason is a quite concentrated person when he has a mission to do. His objectives aren't usually left without being finished. Mason is a very responsible person, and he also gets responsibility in his objectives. Those things make him one of the people who Hades trusts. He will trust a person when they win his confidence. He trusts some Death Bracelets like Crane or Arend. He thinks that Hades' justice is the correct one and he will defend this justice. He has some frictions with some Golden Bracelets, above all Aingeru and Pablo. He has the feeling of forgiving all the crimes against Hades and liberate his enemies of "a horrible life" and give them the prize that death is. He's Order Oracle, and he loves the order and everything must be calmed and perfect. But he thinks that luck can act and discontrol everything. He trusts above all Radamantis, Aeacus and Minos and he is ready to get orders from them. He also trusts that they would solve the war if the Oracles and rest of Death Bracelets didn't. When he leaves the Hades and come to the alive world, he does some new friends like Drake, Garone or Alange Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities Main Ability '''Ice Form Blizzard Main Weapon Gallery MasonBoB.png|Mason